Collision Course
by LumpyMushroom
Summary: Following the trio of Deadpool, Nova, and Phoenix Wright, this Fanfiction focuses on their daily lives during the catastrophe which has caused their two different worlds to collide. Their lives become more interesting after they are paired up which three other combatants of what seems like a tournament ran by some higher being. The story focuses on Deadpool and Hsien-Ko(Pairing).


**Collision Course**

The Collision of the two world's was a catastrophic change in the daily tasks of the heroes who inhabited it. Bringing in new friends and foes to build bonds with.

The tournament seemed useless and had no real reason of why the individuals fought each to get a chance to end the eater of worlds: Galactus. Why didn't they all join forces?

Well because some had other intentions, such as power for themselves. Or some wanted peace. Other's Simply the few didn't know how they got here, and are establishing bonds that would've never been possible without this great tragedy…

He did not take notice to the leader boards spelled out in marquee lettering. It read his name alongside the two he had formed a trio with, they had each other's back and were gonna stop whatever caused this.

"Deadpool, Phoenix Wright, and Nova" it read.

Across from their names were another three…

"Hsien-Ko, Felicia, and Morrigan" it read.

The three were perplexed at this trivial chart, what did it mean exactly, did it tell just of participants?

"Hmmm… Not only does it have all names of teams in the tournament, but it looks as if our teams are put side by side with another team."

The man in the blue suit spoke carefully of the marquee.

He rotated his head towards the two of his teammates for any guesses they might've had. Before any one could speak, a voice from the intercom rang through the metro.

"Potential passengers of the Yankee East train carts, please listen for the number on your ticket r correlates to the number aside from your team's names. Once you have heard your number, please report to the train cart with that number..."

The Yankees East 153rd Street was a metro that served near the heart of New York. It was the transportation for all of the new and old to travel to their destination in which they signed on the boards.

A team of three were each given one way tickets to any where in Manhattan, to where ever that ticket would lead them.

As the speaker of the intercom announced numbers, the three conversed.

Deadpool spoke first, leaning back against a rail side bench.

"So are we best buds now are we just one-shotting? Because pheenie over there is starting grow on me like mold on a meat ball."

The comment did not bring Phoenix any attention, he was already preoccupied in decoding the meaning of the number on their ticket.

Nova and Deadpool just glanced at him with mild confusion. In an attempt to break the silence, Nova responded for him.

"Hmm, not sure yet. I would just like to keep things, including relationships, the same right now. There's no reason to change right? Right!?" Now he was trying to get his notice. But it was to late for that, the intercom got it first.

"Number 7…"

In a flash Phoenix looked up and at the number seven train cart.

"There!" He pointed his finger in a gesture everyone all knew too well.

"What, that?" The two spoke in unison as they looked where Phoenix had pointed.

"Yes, that train cart, that's ours!" Phoenix held his ticket high in the air walking towards the entrance door of the cart ready to hand the ticket over to the ticket master.

The two followed.

They were in their cart at last, finally a place where they could sit down and relax.

The inside of the cart was rather small and was nicely decorated on the inside compared to the harsh steel shell it flaunted from the outside.

There was only one booth available though, the rest of the space was used for the substantially large bedroom that laid across from them.

Why was there a bedroom? Was the commute to their destination going to take days? If so, where the hell were they going.

Phoenix, as the detective and germaphobe he was, inspected the area.

Nova being the laid back hero, quickly laid on the booth, taking a nap.

Deadpool, being the optimistic merc with a mouth, dashed to the bedroom to get settled in.

Their small siesta was quickly cut short by the metal work of the cart door opening.

The revealing light of the outside Sun fazed the three and brought their notice at the light.

What entered brought the three men to their feet.

"Is this the place? Kitty."

"Uh huh! It should be, the man in the intercom read seven and the number on the this train says seven too! So this must be it!"

...

"Looks like there's already people in here Felicia, are you sure this is it?"

The two men were dazed at the appearance of the women in front of them.

Yes, two. The third, Deadpool, wasn't all that shocked, just excited.

He scanned the three noticing the two scantily clad women over the middle one.

"Hey hey hey. What are you two lovely girls doing in our pad? Here for some autographs from the dudes who fucked up Galactus?"

The green haired woman from the group spoke softly at Deadpool.

"Sorry but unfortunately I'm not here for any autographs, I'm here to have fun. Plain and simple. " She spoke seductively eyeing nova the entire time. She must've took a liking to to him noticing his ability to fly from the hovering he's been doing.

"To have fun with someone who's not afraid to fly high. Someone who looks like they might be too hot to handle."

The green haired woman stared down nova who hovered carelessly with his heat radiating off his suit.

He was confused at the woman who also began to hover towards him.

"Ummm, you talking about me, lady?

"Hmm why yes I am, Morrigan, Morrigan Aensland" Morrigan held out her hand awaiting nova to take it and place a kiss upon it. He hesitated as he didn't know this.

Instead he shook her hand softly.

"Uhh, Nova, or Richard, Richard rider. Nice to meet you."

Morrigan Took his hand once more and sat him on the booth conversing with him further.

The four left at their same positions stood still as they watched Morrigan working her magic.

"Well I guess if your a succubus you do what you gotta do, huh?" The woman in the elegant Chinese dress spoke to kill the silence.

She had a pale blue complexion and two huge claws coming out of her sleeves that dragged across the floor. She wore a top rimmed hat with a yellow ward paper concealing the center of her face.

Her friend aside her was a cat girl with blue bushy hair. She wore no clothing with only strips of her white fur hiding her sensitive areas. She flashed a smile at the two men still remaining. Then she spoke.

"Soooooo, what's going on with our train? Do any of you guys know, oh how about you!" The cat girl that was previously called Felicia pointed at Phoenix, who was at shocked with her sudden outburst.

"Me?" He said unknowingly.

"Yeah you, you look smart… Uh.. sorry what's your name smart guy?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Wright. And yes I may know what's going on. That is if you have the ticket you were given on you at the moment."

"Oh yeah no problem! Got it right here!" Felicia bent over and swiped the ticket off between the toes of her feet, which were the feet of an average feline. She presented the ticket to the slightly disgusted Phoenix.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Felicia, I'll go compare our ticket to yours to find any similarities or irregularities that might lead us to an answer."

"Ohhhh, can I help Phoenix! Sounds like fun, meow!"

"I don't see why not, sure."

Felicia flicked her ears in excitement hoping she could be of any help, and because it could fun playing spot the difference while figuring out this whole dilemma.

The young looking Chinese girl focused her attention on the man in front of her who still remained.

Unlike previously she did not speak immediately, instead she observed him and his unique choice of clothing.

It would be hypocritical to call his appearance strange but something about the way he spoke mixed with the heroine-like outfit didn't match up right in her head.

...

Was he a super hero?

 **Chapter 2: What's Your Excuse?**

The room was now busy with talk and actions, all but one corner of course. The corner in which the three women entered from was the quietest as it had the two odd looking remainders still staring off into who knows what.

The young Chinese woman blew a quick sigh flipping the ward paper that had rested on the center of her face and into her top rimmed hat.

Deadpool was significantly tall compared to her, so she had to look up at him to speak to him. So getting his attention was no easy task.

"Hey, hello!" She brought her arms out of her sleeves and tapped against Deadpool's arm.

Deadpool mumbled to himself for a couple of seconds and turned his head at the direction he felt the tap.

"Yeah what's up-… Oh, Hey!" Deadpool was pleased with Hsien-Ko's presence.

This suddenly joyful tone in his voice planted a smile on Hsien-Ko's face.

It was a relief to know she wasn't being purposely ignored by him considering it looked like he only noticed her friends, Morrigan and Felicia.

But that was okay.

She could understand why, I mean look at them. Compared to her there wasn't much to see. Well, besides the huge claws. But even so, who'd wanna see that, plus her array of hidden weaponry that lay ready in her sleeves.

Apparently Deadpool.

"Hiya! My names Hsien-Ko! Nice to meet you! Are you a super hero? Cause ya' look really cool, especially with those weapons of yours! I gotta see those awesome traps and bombs ya' got on you! They look so much different than mine!" She rambled as she longingly stuck out her hand and placed it in front of him hoping for a handshake in return.

Deadpool stared down on her face for what could've been minutes long. Hsien-Ko was perplexed at this sudden drop of optimism in his actions.

"Hey! Hugh... Oh sorry I never got your name. What is it?"

Finally he moved his point of view onto her deep hazel eyes that seemed too yellow for an average person.

"Why hello there. Oh Sorry, I was too busy staring at your... Equipment" He spoke softy In a close whisper.

Hsien-Ko cocked her head at the Merc's unusual statement.

"Equipment? Oh, you mean my claws! Yeah, they stick out don't they hm? Ha, they carry all weapons along other things so I gotta drag them with me wherever I go!"

Deadpool glared at her for a few seconds before realizing the meaning of his statement before was unknown to the girl.

"Oh, whoa those look badass now that cha mention it! Oooooh, and they carry all your weapons! You gotta show me them! Wait, Hold on! Check this out girl, This magic satchel here carries all my weapons and other stuff too! It's handy all right, but sometimes it just gets cluttered in there."

Hsien-Ko pinched the ward Paper and swung it around showing it off to Deadpool.

"Ha, thanks! And I'd love to show off my weaponry, but only if ya show yours to me first like I said in the beginning, alright? Besides that's not the only secret weapon I got! This seal here has my twin sis and she kinda keeps my powers controlled, so when this thing comes off, you'll be in trouble for sure! "

Deadpool stared closely at the seal she held, bending over and slowly coming closer to Hsien-Ko's face.

He gazed it with a confused fixed expression.

" No problem, I'll show you mine and then you show me yours! But one more thing before that... Your twin sister is in that thing! How the heck would you get her out of there?"

"NO!" Do not release me from this seal Hsien-Ko!"

"Huh?"

Hsien-Ko jumped in surprise, hearing a disembodied voice ring in her ears.

It was her sister Mei-Ling. The one sealed inside that ward.

"Why not sis?"

Mei-ling sighed

"That man doesn't sound too bright to me Hsien-Ko, I don't want either of us to be around for any longer than we have to, we've told him enough already and you don't even know his name yet."

Hsien-Ko's concerned face turned into a carefree smirk.

"Oh c'mon sis, who cares? don't you wanna meet him too. It's not like there's something wrong with him or anything, ya' know I think your jealous cause I found someone cool to hangout with and you haven't anyone yet., it's all because your all cooped up in there and refuse to get out!"

"What?! Are you serious Hsien-Ko? It's definitely not because of that, and it definitely wouldn't be with someone like that either!"

Hsien-Ko giggled and whispered as Deadpool began to transfer his eyes from the ward to her eyes.

"Hee, hee-Oh, hey! Is something wrong?" Hsien-Ko tilted her head back to allow herself some head space.

The Merc rubbed his chin at her question, hesitating to answer.

"She's just like us guys. Whadda ya think happened to her? Weapon x-like factory from we're she's from, huh? Nah, maybe not. I mean she does have the weird skin thing down but it's nothing like ours. Yeah, definitely."

Hsien-Ko was completely dumb founded at how Deadpool was nodding off to himself.

"Uh, who are talking to. Me?"

Deadpool fixed his eyes back on her, making her feel cornered.

"Opps, did we interrupt you? We didn't want to bother you while you were talking to yourself. You looked pretty focused on that so I was just keeping myself occupied. That's all!"

Hsien-Ko stopped and thought for a moment.

"Taking to myself?" She thought.

What could he mean by that?

But then it got her.

"Oh! Ha ha. I wasn't talking to myself, I was taking to my sis, Mei-Ling. The one inside the seal on my hat. That's who. Though I don't blame ya', allot of people tell me the same thing and it annoys me plenty! That's for sure!"

Deadpool's mask wrinkled into a warm smile which formed his eyes into a arch.

"Oh, well my apologies my blue skinned gal. And no worries, I get that allot to. It's just that in my case, the people who call me out are my therapist who will one day sell the notes he took to a horror film director."

Deadpool was since yet joyful in his tone. That assumption did truly resonate with him and his two voices that were very much a reality.

She giggled at his farfetched nonsense, knowing he was talking about himself considering he was just doing the same thing a couple of minutes ago, yet only she did not know who the voices in his head were. A brother probably. Maybe someone her sis could talk to. The tease-filled thought made her chuckle a bit more.

Yeah, well I am NOT talking to myself. I am taking to my sister. What's your excuse?

Deadpool was confused at her remark. Didn't he already tell her everything?

"Excuse? Watcha talking about girl? Like my voices? Age, sex, location?"

Her tease-filled attitude was disappearing and shy confusion too over, "Well, I mean, do they have a body of their own? Do they get out once in a while?"

Deadpool squinted and moved his head towards the left side of Hsien-Ko's face, then her right.

He spoke with wisdom, "Imagine that one side, left, of your face is a person, or your brain to be more specific. And now imagine the other side is as well. One is cognitive and the other intellectual. But you might ask, where the heck do you fit into that picture? Well I don't. I fit into the body, the entire body. These people inside my head make decisions for me and decide what's best for me... Although I still have a mind of my own. It's just that I prefer to think with my body and spirit. If it ain't fun, why bother, huh?"

Hsien-Ko smiled and chuckled loudly.

"Heheh, definitely. Sorry for asking by the way, I was just curious if there was a friend in there for my grumpy ole sister. I guess we both know how it feels to have someone nagging to us about our decisions huh?"

"Ha yessiree! Ya know, if you get to know me a little better and the voices in my head, your sister might just get to see my Nagy voice. Oh and No problem girl, I don't mind spilling my guts to someone I like, friend."

Hsien-Ko blushed a bit.

"Friend? You like me? Oh, thanks! Haha... Friend."

Deadpool looked over his shoulder, back at the door where the girls had entered from.

"Haha, look at that, we're still in the front of the damn train... I think we should cozy up on a couch for story time."

Hsien-Ko gasped embarrassingly, realizing he was correct.

"Yeah we should probably do that..."

Deadpool turned around and stood for a while, spotting out a place they could rest, one of the train booths were occupied by Morrigan and Nova, However the seat opposite to them was clear.

"Heh, hope you don't mind sitting across the biggest douche in the galaxy." Deadpool smiled at Hsien-Ko with his witty comment.

"Heheh, don't worry about me, I don't mind as long as you don't mind Morrigan and her constant yapping about how she craves a fine soul!, or I'm so irresistible! ha ha!"

Hsien-Ko and Deadpool both giggled silently to each other.

The two walked towards the booth, Hsien-Ko following Deadpool closely behind..

"I hope he doesn't mind my hopping so much." Hsien-Ko thought to herself. That hopping could be seen as annoying in many different ways.

"What if I slow him down?"

"What if the hopping gets to loud?"

"Will he make fun of me for it?"

Deadpool and Hsien-Ko reached the booths edge, standing face front across Morrigan and Nova. Deadpool waved and spoke.

"Hey, Spaceman."

 **Chapter 3: Putting The Guardian of the Gal in "Guardians Of The Galaxy."**


End file.
